


Chaos Is Better Than Nothing

by Dante_Quintana



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Artist Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Guitarist Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Keith (Voltron) was abused by his father, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Shiro and Keith are half siblings, Singer Keith (Voltron), and oblivious, and sing, both are very confused about feelings, cause they're dense, college au cause why tf not, idk i'll add more as I go on, idk they take their time, keith can play the guitar, keith has no family and lance feels bad, like i said my default writing mode is angst, my default writing mode is angst, not in great detail, or at least keith is, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dante_Quintana/pseuds/Dante_Quintana
Summary: It their first year at the Garrison. Lance finds out that Keith has nowhere to go during Christmas and won't stand for it.





	Chaos Is Better Than Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Mamá? ¿puede mi amigo Keith quedarse para las vacaciones de Navidad? No tiene adonde ir: Mama? Can my friend Keith stay over for Christmas break? He doesn't have anywhere to go.
> 
> Por favor, mamá no será ningún problema. ¡ me siento mal porque no tiene familia, y no puedo dejar que se quede solo en nuestro dormitorio de mierda todo el tiempo!: Please mama he won't be any trouble. I feel bad he doesn't have any family, and I can't leave him to stay alone in our shitty dorm the whole time!
> 
> Lo siento, pero gracias mamá, te amo: Sorry sorry but thank you mom, I love you

"Lance what the fuck are you doing?" Keith questioned, tossing his keys and jacket onto his bed. "I'm packing, Christmas break is in two days if I start now I don't have to think about it anymore." Lance answered, throwing a pillow in his direction. "I'd suggest doing the same, mullet." Keith rolled his eyes, throwing the pillow back at Lance before sitting on his bed. "I don't need to pack to not leave the dorm for three weeks except to maybe get food, that'd just be stupid." He ignored the shocked noise that came from Lance, resisting the urge to roll his eyes again.

 

"You aren't going to see your family?? Shiro is, isn't he your brother??" Lance demanded turning to look at Keith, who'd laid down with his legs hanging off the bed. "Half brother, we have different mothers. We only met last year, he grew up with his mother and step dad. I was with our father, we don't get on well," Keith responded with a shrug, he didn't care to say anything more than that. He turned his head away from Lance, practically feeling the waves of pity.

 

He sat up when he heard him start tapping away on his phone, then the familiar sound of it dialing a number. "Lance what are you-" he was cut off by Lance hissing at him to shush before he started to speak. "Mamá? ¿puede mi amigo Keith quedarse para las vacaciones de Navidad? No tiene adonde ir." Keith stared at him, the only thing he'd understood in that entire sentence was his name. 

 

"Por favor, mamá no será ningún problema. me siento mal porque no tiene familia, y no puedo dejar que se quede solo en nuestro dormitorio de mierda todo el tiempo!" Keith stood up, walking across the small space. "Lance seriously what in the fuck are you doing?" The only answer he got was being shushed at. "Lo siento, pero gracias mamá, te amo!" Lance was silent for a few moments before throwing his phone on the bed and looking at Keith with a grin. "It's official, you're staying with me for Christmas break!"  
  


Keith gawked for a good twenty seconds before speaking. "I- don't even know your family I don't wanna intrude on your Christmas or anything I mean, i'm not exactly a people person and you've mentioned you have a lot of family I'll just be another mouth to feed-" Keith was cut off by Lance shoving him lightly "shut it mullet, my mom doesn't mind. Now start packing and I'll talk about my family so you'll struggle a little less" 

 

Keith stood there for a solid extra 10 seconds before walking back towards his bed and pulling a suitcase out from underneath it, opening it up and setting it on his bed. He listened while Lance talk about his siblings. Micheal and Emmaline were the youngest at 8, twins, practically inseparable. Micheal loved pirates and adventurers, Emmaline would be your partner in crime if you let her braid flowers in your hair just once. 

 

Markus was next at 12, he was determined to be in a band, he was learning the drums. Keith smiled at that, that had been him during one of the rare times his father had been sober for awhile. He'd learned guitar, he sang too. Markus also watched too much TV, he couldn't do math but he always had his nose shoved into a book. 

 

Eren was 16, non-binary like Pidge. They spent a lot of time doing archery in the backyard, or roaming the woods surrounding the house. They could cook almost as good as Hunk, or their mom. 

 

Jamie and Zaria were married, both 23, fresh out of college . Zaria was goofy and funny, Jamie was more serious but he played a lot of pranks.Honestly the man mad no sense. 

 

Alexia and Erec were also married. Alexia was 28, was nervous and awkward, and honestly just spent a lot of time inside, while Erec was 27, the most social outdoorsy person you'd ever meet, a match made in hell. They had 2 children. Annie was 7, while Julian was 6. 

 

His mothers name was Cora, she was 57 and the nicest person (although if you broke something or didn't do as told, your head was coming off) and she cooked like a goddess. Connor was his father, 56, he laughed a lot. He was Cora's impulse control a lot of the time. 

 

By the time Lance finished talking about his family, and telling a few stories they were both finished throwing things into bags (Lance had a bruise because he'd asked Keith to toss him something and he'd thrown it with more force than necessary). "That...that is a lot of people, that's a lot of family." Keith muttered, laying down on his bed. "yeah...they suck sometimes but I love them. Can't wait to see them," he glanced at the clock, which now read 2:00am "technically tomorrow now." 

 

Keith didn't respond, Lance looked over at him to see why only to see that Keith had fallen asleep at some time while he was talking. "Stupid mullet," he muttered, before standing up to turn off the light and laying back in his own bed to head off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using a website for any Spanish because I don't speak the language, correct me if anything is wrong!

**Author's Note:**

> I have to use a website for any Spanish so spare me if I get something wrong, correct me if you want


End file.
